PokePark Wiki
Welcome to the Poképark Wiki! The wiki that anyone can edit! The Story/Walkthrough Mew chooses you and your friends to bring everyone in the pokepark back together. The first pokemon you meet in the pokepark is Chatot, the pokepark guide. He will show you the ropes about the pokepark. You will also see him everywhere in your adventures. He will also teach you skill games. A skill game is a game where you have to beat the the oppenent pokemon at whatever they choose to play. The skill games are: chase, battle, hide-n'-seek, and quiz. The most popular skill game is chase, which you will play with Chatot. Once you beat him, he will become your friend. Also he will give you berries as a token of friendship. This will happen every time you become friends with a pokemon. Buneary will then appear and chat for a whlie, then you must help her get to the pokepark by waking up Snorlax. Face Snorlax, press the A button on the Wii Remote, and you will do a Thunderbolt attack. Snorlax will then wake up and move. You and Buneary will then be able to get to the pokepark. Chatot will give you a pokepark pad. The pokepark pad will record all the friends you make. Every friend you make will have a little picture of the pokepark pad beside its name. If you're best friends, the pad will turn rainbow colors! To be best friends, you have to already be friends with the pokemon. Once you are just play another skiil game with them. Then they will become a best friend. But beware that if you try to become best friends, they will become much harder to defeat. Now you are ready to go to the pokepark! I shall continue. When you make it to the Meadow Zone there seems to be not one pokemon in site, except Bulbasaur, Turtwig, Buneary, and Munchlax. You also find one of your best friends that followed you down the mysterious tunnel when Mew appeared, Chikorita! Buneary sees that you two seem to be good friends so she shows you the attraction- Bulbasaur's Daring Dash. The leader of the attraction, Bulbasaur, says that no one is allowed to play. That is the new rule that Venusaur, the leader of the meadow zone, has set. But Bulbasaur allows you to play in secret. He even allows you to play for free since it's been so long since he has had anyone play his attraction. Just shake the Wii remote up and down as hard as you can and and you will go running! Once you complete the attraction, Mankey and Treecko, will appear. They take Chikorita to Venasaur for disobeying the rules. Buneary and Bulbasaur then beg you to rescue Chikorita. But first, you have to get pass Treecko. He"ll let you over the bridge he's on only on one condition: Get Turtwig's bonus on Bulbasaur's Daring Dash. Do that and he will let you cross. But on the other side is Mankey. All you have to do is battle him. Then he will become your friend! Try to make everyone your friend in the Meadow Zone. Out of all the zones, this is possible right now, other than Venusaur. Becoming best friends is a different matter. That might not be possible right now because of Leafeon and Torterra. They are very tough to beat. (Trust me, cause' I know.) Once you get over the other side of the bridge, go left. The gate to Venusaur is there. But first you have to get past Croagunk. Give him 300 of your berries and he will let you pass. When he learns that you are trying to save your friend, he will give back 270 of your berries, and give you a tip about battling pokemon. Venusaur is on the other side, with Chikorita. To get Chikorita back, you will have to defeat the caretakers of the Meadow Zone: Spearow and Croagunk, then Venusaur will hear what you have to say. Defeat Croagunk outside the gate and he will become your friend. Not only that, but a new pokemon will appear, Sycther! He's with Leafeon. There are two Spearows. Find the one by the obstacle course. Complete the obstacle course and you will become friends with both Spearow and will be able to rescue Chikorita. Venusaur will give you Chikorita back and tell you to get lost. You and Chikorita convince Venusaur to reopen the gate to the Meeting Place. Venusaur explains that closing the gate and restricting the playing of the attractions was a hard choice, but he did it to protect the pokemon of the Meadow Zone because he fought with his two best friends, Empoleon, Keeper of the Beach and Iceberg Zones, and Blaziken, Keeper of the Cavern and Lava Zones. He says he will open the gate to the Meeting Place and allow everyone to play the attractions again on one condition: you have to beat his attraction, Venusaur's Vine Swing. (I can't really tell you how to play because I suck at the swinging attractions.) But once you figure it out, it's really easy. So once you clear the attraction, Venusaur will keep his promise and open the gate. But I suggest before you go to the Meeting Place, make some more friends. It'll be easier to play attractions with more pokemon. But if you do go to the Meeting Place, you will find a huge tree in the middle with an old tree house in it. Chikorita says she is not very good at making friends, so she will rebuild the tree house and invite everyone there. Chatot tells you that there are pokemon in the meeting place that will help to improve your skills, take pictures, and help you to get around faster in the Pokepark. These pokemon are: Bibarel: improves your health. Electabuzz: improves your Thunderbolt. Ponyta: improves your Dash. Primeape: teaches and improves your Iron Tail. Misdreavus: teaches you how to take pictures. Drifblim: takes you to anywhere you have already been in the Pokepark. The only ones you will see for now are Electabuzz, Misdreavus, and Drifblim. Talk to them then head to the Beach Zone to see Empoleon. Talk to the gatekeeper Corphish and he will open the gate for you. When you arrive in the Beach Zone, you will see an Azurill and a Slowpoke talking about a destructive battle between two good friends, Feraligatr and Gyarados, and how their battle destroyed all the bridges to the other islands except one. Then all of a sudden the ground shakes, signaling that the Sky Pavilion is going to fall soon. Azurill and Slowpoke get worried when they realize that Feraligatr and Gyarados aren't the reason the ground shook. You are then quickly noticed are introduced to the two. You tell them you are there to see Empoleon. They say he is at the Iceberg Zone. They then tell you that you can get there by riding on Lapras. But during the quake, a giant boulder blocked the way to Lapras Cape, where you can find Lapras. You can then go around making tons of friends. (If you want to know just how many friends you can make, and specifically what pokemon are there, just check out the page "Pokepark Pokemon" right here on Pokepark Wiki.) When you are finished with that, go to the bridge right by the entrance to to the zone. You will then be forced to do a quiz by a Corsola if you want to pass. Succeed in the quiz and Corsola will be your friend and let you pass. You can make some more friends and after that, find Feraligatr. He says he'll break the boulder if you deal with Gyarados's problem. When you start to walk away, you hear a voice coming from one of the islands. You look over and see Piplup! There is also a crying Wynaut. They explain that they got stuck on the island when Feraligatr and Gyarados's fight destroyed all the bridges. Piplup tells you to go to the Meadow Zone and get Bidoof to come and build a new bridge. When you find Bidoof, she'll want your help. Her sister, cousin, and friend are all coming to visit, and she needs you to collect some lumber so she can a make a huge dam to home them all. She'll keep sending you to gather more lumber, or wood. Then she'll tell you that her grandma has also decided to come and visit. You know what that means. Go gather more lumber! Once you get the lumber, Bidoof will become you're friend and her grandma will arrive. Go talk to Bidoof and she will help you make a bridge to save Piplup and Wynaut. Head back to the beach zone and find Bidoof. Once you find Bidoof, she'll tell you that she ready to start building bridges. A Sharpedo and one of his Carvannha followers tells you that you are not allowed to build bridges, and that Gyarados is now leader of the beach zone because Empoleon is away. But Sharpedo will allow you to build bridges, but only if you can clear Pelliper's attraction, which Sharpedo doesn't believe you can clear. Go find Pelliper up on the hill, past Wailord, and talk to him to play his attraction- Pelliper's Circle Circuit. You're going to need flying pokemon to play this attraction. Hold the Wii remote sideways and gently steer the pokemon in each ring. Once you clear the attraction, Pelliper will become your friend. I don't remember if I already mentioned this, but after every attraction you clear, the attraction leader will become your friend. After you clear the attraction, go back to where Bidoof is and Sharpedo will allow you to build bridges, and he and the Carvannha will become your friend. Bidoof will ask you to go collect some lumber, and once you do, Bidoof will build a bunch of bridges. Then Piplup and Wynaut can get off the island there stuck on. Wynaut will tell you thank you and will become your friend. You tell Piplup that you already found Chikorita. That only leaves Charmander to find. After you save them, take the bridge to Gyarados and talk to him. He'll tell you he was worried when Gyarados started acting odd lately saying he's the new Zone Keeper of the Beach Zone now that Empoleon is away. Category:Browse